El cariño es ventaja
by Crisantemo azul
Summary: 6 episodios en la vida de los hermanos Holmes, buenos y malos.
1. Chapter 1

**El cariño es ventaja. **

1

A diferencia de los demás niños, Mycroft nunca quiso un hermano o hermana, aunque no tenía amigos por ser callado y reservado, además de recibir burlas por su sobrepeso. Le bastaba con recordar las aburridas fiestas que organizaba su madre, como sus insufribles amigas traían a sus hijos (la mayoría hermanos maleducados que se la pasaban discutiendo) para que el deseo de tener uno se desvaneciera por completo.

Cuando sus padres le dijeron un día que muy pronto iban a tener un bebé, se sorprendió mas no había reaccionado con entusiasmo. Anteriormente no habían mostrado signos de querer agrandar la familia. Era bien sabido que entre los Holmes no eran asiduos a tener muchos niños, por lo que los hijos únicos eran bastante comunes.

Después todo regresó a la normalidad, Mycroft actuaba como si no hubiera recibido la nueva noticia. Hasta que los meses pasaron y un día frio de enero la pareja Holmes regresó a casa con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita celeste. Cansados pero con la sonrisa más amplia que les hubiera visto, en especial su madre, lo invitaron a conocerlo y Mycroft obedeció silenciosamente. Anteriormente no le habían dicho si seria niño o niña, pero tenía el presentimiento de que seria niño.

Al tener dos días de nacido, no tenía los rasgos muy definidos de la cara; sin embargo, se destacaba enormemente sus parpados ligeramente rasgados y el pelo negrísimo adornando su cabeza.

Cuidadosamente, tomó una de sus frágiles muñecas para verificar que tuviera la pulsera de identificación del paciente, comprobando que también él tendría la desgracia de portar tres nombres y encima uno de ellos raro.

Sin que él se lo esperara, la manita libre de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, aprisionando uno de sus dedos con una fuerza que le era inusitada en su pequeño cuerpecito.

_Mira, te está saludando_ no sabía quién le había dicho, estaba demasiado embelesado como para responder.

Sabía que tarde o temprano serían como esos hermanos peleándose por sus diferencias, pero muy en el fondo sentía que Sherlock tampoco sería como los demás y que tendría que estar ahí para apoyarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Desde que Sherlock abrió sus ojos de color imposible, llamaba la atención su mirada concentrada como si estuviera a punto de hablar en cualquier momento.

Pero no había sido así, seguía en su mutismo, captando detalles a su alrededor que pasaba desapercibidos para los adultos.

Al principio habían pensado que tenía problemas auditivos, pero lo descartaron al recordar que reaccionaba a los diferentes sonidos o cuando le hablaban. Después que pudiese tener alguna discapacidad intelectual o autismo, pero el pequeño les entendía perfectamente y había dado pruebas de ser otro genio.

Lo llevaron con un sin número de especialistas y todas las pruebas médicas arrojaban lo mismo: que estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

A veces Mycroft pensaba que Sherlock no tenía motivos para hablar. En parte tenía razón, sus gestos y expresiones expresaban mejor que las palabras. Pese a que su familia había resuelto en no darle las cosas si no se los pedían, su madre era muy consentidora y caía en el mismo error.

Su hermano pequeño tenía mucho potencial, no aceptaba el hecho de que tal vez nunca oiría su voz por lo que después de la escuela, y de haber acabado todos sus deberes practicaban juntos los ejercicios que les habían dado la terapista.

En su quinto cumpleaños, apenas pudieron contener su emoción cuando Sherlock pronunció el nombre de Mycroft. A partir de ahí fue difícil callarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

3

El cielo nocturno bramaba ferozmente y las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal de las ventanas. Mycroft nunca había sido temeroso de todo a su alrededor, ni cuando era más pequeño. Pero no le gustaba la lluvia, rompía la tranquilidad de la noche y hacia los días grises y deprimentes. Cuando tenía que salir a alguna parte urgentemente (a él no le gustaba salir), no podía evitar empaparse aun trayendo impermeable ni llevando una sombrilla, porque salía escapando de entre sus manos por la fuerza del viento. Odiaba sentir como el agua traspasaba su ropa y el frio calando hasta los huesos.

A diferencia de Sherlock, que hacia una batalla enorme cuando lo llevaban a la cama, por lo general a Mycroft le bastaba con acomodar su cabeza en la almohada para caer profundamente dormido. Esta noche era diferente, dos horas pasaron y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Estaba en su cama frustrado, cuando oyó unos pequeños pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No se preguntó quién era, sus padres no estaban y la nana tenía el sueño aun más pesado que él.

_Entra, Sherlock_ lo invitó Miycroft.

Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, entró tímidamente, abrazando fuertemente a su oso de peluche.

_ ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?_ le preguntó pacientemente.

Su hermano menor afirmó con la cabeza y Mycroft le hizo un espacio.

Sherlock se acostó a un lado suyo, cubriéndose con las mantas y cerró los ojos. Casi al instante vio el subir y bajar calmado de su respiración y no tardó en seguirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Sherlock supo que algo andaba mal cuando Redbeard no lo recibía con el mismo entusiasmo de antes, sino que siempre lucía cansado y triste, prefiriendo quedarse echado perezosamente junto a él.

Los resultados habían sido claros: el cáncer había invadido varias partes de su cuerpo, entre ellas los huesos. No había tratamiento capaz de curarlo, sólo servirían para alargarle la vida unos cuantos días, pero con mucho dolor.

Nadie más que Mycroft estuvo con él cuando tomó la decisión más difícil, no quería que su mejor amigo muriera, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir.

De golpe varias imágenes pasaron frente a él, quedándose guardadas celosamente bajo llave en un cuarto de su Palacio Mental:

Cuando su padre lo trajo a casa siendo apenas un cachorro indefenso, porque se había quedado solo en la caja de cartón, a todos sus hermanos se los habían llevado y pensó que sus hijos necesitaban una mascota.

Cuando se quedaba a su lado protegiéndolo de las pesadillas y los monstruos de la noche.

Cuando lo acompañaba en sus aventuras imaginarias.

Cuando se acercaba al verlo abatido por qué no lograba encajar en la escuela y lo molestaban.

Acarició su pelaje por última vez con mucho amor, mientras veía como le ponían la inyección. Redbeard cerró los ojos lentamente hasta exhalar su último aliento y Sherlock lo despidió con sendas lágrimas en los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Era bien sabido por todos los pobres hábitos alimenticios de Sherlock y que era capaz de dormir ínfimas horas con tal de no ralentizar su mente, para el eran gran pérdida de tiempo que bien los podía invertir en algo más productivo como en sus experimentos o una investigación. Eran problemas que acarreaba desde su niñez no quería irse a la cama temprano y se rehusaba a comer argumentando que no tenía hambre.

No fue de extrañar que Mycroft hubiera acabado sentado por largas horas junto a su hermano, cuyo cuerpo simplemente no pudo soportar más castigos y terminó colapsando en el sofá de su departamento, después de haber ayudado de mala gana a llenar el interminable papeleo de Scotland Yard. Al parecer estuvo así por varias horas, inerte sin hacer ruido, hasta que la señora Hudson subió a verlo. Tal vez extrañada por la situación, porque a estas horas su inquilino era especialmente activo o simplemente para saber como estaba.

Viendo su estado deplorable y que no lograba despertarlo, terminó llamando a emergencias y a Mycroft. John estaba lejos en una conferencia médica, no tenía caso preocuparlo.

Eran sorprendentes los cambios drásticos que su hermano era capaz de hacer con su cuerpo. Cuando regresó de entre los muertos tenía músculos mejor definidos y era visiblemente más fuerte aunque bastante mal herido. El estrés por la boda de John, su recaída a las drogas, el mortal disparo que recibió de Mary y la muerte trágica de ésta y de su hija. Añadiendo el caso Magnussen y el supuesto regreso de Moriarty, fueron suficientes para regresarlo a la constitución de antes o peor.

Le dolía ver sus costillas sobresaliendo de la caja torácica, el rostro pálido y demacrado, las uñas en mal estado y como los nutrientes le eran suministrados vía intravenosa.

Recuerdos tristes se trepaban a él cómo hiedra venenosa. Un Sherlock jovencísimo, tumbado en una cama de hospital como ahora, debido a una sobredosis. Esa había una aquellas veces fatales en que por poco lo pierden y muy probablemente toda esa buena suerte que lo había estado acompañado a lo largo de su vida se acabaría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Días después cuando Sherlock recobró la conciencia, le rogó débilmente que no les comunicara nada de esto a sus padres ni mucho menos a John. Una faceta que en contadas ocasiones le tocaba presenciar. Si para cuando el doctor terminara su viaje no se recuperaba se las arreglara para mentirle, que tomara su celular y le mandara un mensaje de texto comunicándole que estaba atendiendo un caso fuera de Londres, en vez de estar internado en el hospital por un severo caso de anemia. Hace poco habían muerto Mary y su hija, no quería seguir agobiándolo con más problemas.

'Si no querías agobiarlo, te hubieras cuidado mejor', le reprendió mentalmente Mycroft, pero no lo expresó en voz alta, en cambio prefirió dirigirle una de sus miradas severas.

Sabía que Sherlock le restaba importancia al asunto, para él era una eventualidad que pronto se resolvería, había pasado por momentos mucho peores y le daba la razón. Sin embargo, John había regresado y su salud no mejoraba.

No podían seguir ocultando la verdad, el doctor no era ningún tonto. Estaba cada día más furioso e impaciente, descubriendo que no era del todo sinceros con él, seguramente lo había sentido desde un principio. Y no podía seguir compartiendo esa carga tan pesada a la señora Hudson, quien se sentía bastante mal por ocultárselo y acabaría diciéndole la verdad, bastante había hecho con ayudarlo cuando atendía sus asuntos. Asuntos que habían dejado de ser importantes y que no dudó ni un segundo en dejar a cargo Anthea y pasaría de largo de ser necesario aunque le costara su pequeño cargo en el gobierno.

Antes de que el ex militar se le ocurriera irrumpir en su casa, exigiendo saber dónde estaba su compañero de piso. El mismo fue a su departamento, siendo recibido con un ambiente tan gris y desolador como el de su habitante.

La tristeza que reflejaba en su semblante cansado y los ojos vidriosos, por contener las lágrimas cuando vio al enfermo fueron suficientes para resquebrajar su temple helado.

_Fue mi culpa_ murmuró culpable_ Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi problemas…Fui muy egoísta, si hubiera puesto mejor atención esto no hubiera pasado.

_No fue tu culpa, sabemos como es. Descuidando siempre su salud, era obvio que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

Mycroft sabía que de nada servían sus palabras para tranquilizarlo…


	6. Chapter 6

6

Cualquiera que viera a los hermanos Holmes, pensaría que eran muy diferentes. Y no estaban alejados de la realidad, lo único que tenían en común eran que ambos eran fríos, calculadores y terriblemente inteligentes.

Era un hecho que Mycroft había escalado peldaños por su increíble inteligencia, que le permitía almacenar grandes cantidades de información y tomar decisiones acertadas y rápidas. Pero no faltaban las veces en que su autoestima bajaba y se quejara de que su hermano se había quedado con la mejor parte de los genes.

Físicamente no era agraciado, siendo honesto consigo mismo. No había nacido con el atractivo de sus padres. Sherlock era el que más se parecía a ellos, sus ojos eran como los de su madre; el cabello rizado y gran parte de sus características las había heredado de su padre. Su andar seguro arrancaba suspiros a cualquiera, incluso al doctor Watson por mucho que este se empeñara en negarlo.

En cambio él tenía calvicie y había sufrido de sobrepeso toda su vida, aunque con mucho esfuerzo estaba mejor que en su niñez y buena parte de su adolescencia y juventud. Pero no podía compararse con su hermano, que nunca había necesitado de una dieta, haciéndose más delgado conforme pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar a niveles alarmantes. Últimamente se le veía más compuesto, seguramente Watson estaba vigilando que comiera y durmiera adecuadamente.

Le extrañó tener al detective frente a su escritorio, el orgullo y la rivalidad entre ellos era demasiado grande. Sabía que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a su vivienda y si lo hacía no era desinteresadamente. Venía para recriminarle algo o para pedirle un caso, lo cual también era bastante raro.

Sherlock se quedó callado unos segundos, haciendo difícil poder leer sus intenciones, hasta que de su enorme abrigo sacó un frasco de pastillas y la colocó encima de su escritorio.

Mycroft hizo a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando y se quitó los lentes. No le sorprendió de que no se haya dado cuenta, de entre las habilidades de su hermano estaba tomar las cosas sin que nadie reparara en ello. No por nada había hurtado un cenicero del Palacio Real. Al acordarse de ello se amonestó mentalmente, ¿si fue capaz de darse cuenta lo del cenicero, porque no se dio cuenta de que faltaba el frasco de pastillas?, realmente debió de estar ocupado o se estaba poniendo viejo.

_ ¿A qué has venido hermano?_ preguntó, restándole importancia al asunto.

_Creo que es evidente_ le respondió con la frialdad que transmitía comúnmente_ En serio, te creía lo suficiente inteligente como para caer en esto.

Mycroft había notado últimamente que todos los elegantes trajes que usaba estaban más incómodos de lo normal. Temiendo que tuviera que comprar unos nuevos o ir con el sastre a que los agrandara, decidió hacer dieta otra vez pues su agenda estaba apretada como para preocuparse por ello. Aunque en realidad su vanidad tenía mucho que ver. Su trabajo requería cuidar su apariencia y nadie lo respetaría lo suficiente si se ponía muy gordo.

Pero los años le estaban cobrando factura y le costaba más esfuerzo bajar esos kilos que había ganado. Así que decidió probar esas pastillas que tanto había oído hablar, pero que evitaba lo más que podía.

Los resultados se hicieron evidentes a las pocas semanas, había logrado su objetivo y de paso alcanzar esa figura delgada que con largos años de dieta y ejercicio no había podido conseguir. Esas pastillas no solo suprimían el apetito, sino que aceleraban el metabolismo.

Su complexión se estaba pareciendo a la de Sherlock, pero no llegaba a ser como sus días de juventud cuando era más hueso que carne. Todos habían notado el cambio: Anthea, la señora Hudson, John y por lo visto también su hermano.

_ ¿Sabes que estas pastillas te pueden hacer un gran daño, verdad?, si es que no lo hicieron ya, perder todo ese peso rápidamente no es normal ni saludable. Debes parar antes de que te dé un ataque al corazón

_Yo sabré lo que hago. Así que si no te molesta…_se limitó a decir, dando a entender que tenía que irse.

_Pensé que yo era un referente de lo que no se debe hacer. Tú eres el más centrado de los dos, el orgullo de la familia, eres exitoso. No necesitas estas pastillas.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no has logrado lo que te propusiste? Eres el único detective consultor del mundo, nadie puede resolver los casos como tú. Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti…

_ Mi estilo de mi vida no es de lo más recomendable. Nadie mejor que tu sabe que no soy una persona modelo, soy un drogadicto en rehabilitación y yo no sé tratar a la gente…_ dijo Sherlock con voz un afectada y sin ningún atisbo de ocultarlo._ También tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, yo me preocupo por ti. Te digo gordo, porque es tu único punto débil. No pensé que te afectara tanto como para poner en peligro tu salud.

A Mycroft le sorprendieron sus palabras. Jamás en su vida lo había visto preocuparse por él, ni que le dedicara palabras halagadoras. Era más común que le insultara y le dijera palabras hirientes.

Regresó a su escritorio, sentándose pesadamente en la silla y se paso las manos sobre el rostro. Como aquella vez en que su hermano tuvo que fingir su suicidio y sabía que él, en parte, lo había propiciado.

_No sé si lo pueda hacer. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si las dejo?

Sherlock posó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

_Si, regresaras a tu peso, puede que incluso subas más. Pero trataremos de que no te afecte tanto. Nada es más importante que tu salud.


End file.
